Benutzer Diskussion:Plo Koon
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Bitte hör auf, diese FanArts hochzuladen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:13, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :man darf nicht einfach sinnlose bilder hochladen--Commander Cody CC-2224 09:27, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Das sagt der richtige, aber wenn du nicht damit aufhörst, wirst du gesperrt werden. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:29, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich bin neu. Ich verstehe nicht was ihr wollt. Sagt mir doch was ich machen soll. ES TUT MIR LEID !!!!!!!!!Darth Maul-Fisto 09:38, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Du sollst nicht diese Bilder von Google hochladen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:51, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Warum denn Nicht ??????????????????????Darth Maul-Fisto 09:54, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::das ist verboten--Commander Cody CC-2224 10:11, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Entschuldigung !!!!! Soll ich die bilder nun wieder löschen ??????????Darth Maul-Fisto 10:14, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Das kannst du nicht. Facebook ist keine Quelle. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:22, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Meinst du jetzt die Bilder von Bent Eerin oder die von meiner Benutzerseite? Darth Maul-Fisto 10:27, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Sowohl als auch. Außerdem ist das Nahdar Vebb, nicht Bant Eerin. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:57, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Es ist auch kein Grund Bilder wiederherrstellen zu lassen, weil es deine Lieblingscharaktere sind. Die Bilder sollten in erster Linie dafür da sein, in Artikeln benutzt zu werden. Dabei müssen sie aus einer offiziellen Quelle kommen, da FanArt, was die Bilder ganz klar waren, dort nicht tolleriert wird. Kit Diskussion 17:49, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Bildquelle Hallo Darth Maul-Fisto, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes DM.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 12:08, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) PS: Wenn du Fragen hast, darft du dich gerne an mich wenden, die anderen scheinen dir nicht sehr weiter zu helfen. Datei:;-).gif :Entschuldigung ich werde nun besser überlegen welche Dateien ich hochlade !!!!!! Aber könnest du mir bitte noch erklären was FanArts sind ?! Darth Maul-Fisto 17:52, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::FanArts sind Bilder, die von einer Person selbst erstellt (z.B. ein selbst gemaltes Bild) worden sind und somit nicht von Lucasfilm oder einer Tochterfirma offiziell anerkannt sind. Diese sind mit der richtigen Lizensieriung in begrenzter Menge auch gestattet hochzuladen, wenn man z.B. ein Bild auf seine Benutzerseite tun will. Verwendungen von Fan-Arts sind aber nur im Benutzernamensraum gestattet, in z.B. Artikeln dürfen sie nicht verwendet werden. Zum nachlesen kannst du hier nachsehen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:17, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Habe verstanden. Na ja fast: Ich habe auf meiner Seite zwei FanArts hochgeladen. Ist das schon zu viel ????? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Maul-Fisto (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:22, 6. Jun. 2010) ::::Denk bitte daran mit vier Tilden zu signieren. Ansonsten sind 2 Bilder eigentlich in Ordnung, die absolute Obergrenze liegt bei 10. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:26, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Aber nur bei eigenen FanArs. Pandora Diskussion 18:27, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Jetzt hab ichs gecheckt. Ich habe nämlich Bilder von Google hochgeladen und das (wie ich nun endlich weiss) darf ich nicht. Vielen Dank für deine Erklärungen! Darth Maul-Fisto 18:38, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Signatur Hallo Darth Maul-Fisto, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:33, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Entschuldigung das ich Schussel das wieder vergessen habe. Und hier ist auch meine Signatur: Darth Maul-Fisto 18:36, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Gelbe Laserschwerter Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob es gelbe Laserschwerter gibt. Mein Freund sagte mir das es welche gibt aber ich meine es existieren keine gelben Lichtschwerter. Darth Maul-Fisto 19:41, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Plo Koon. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:57, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke Nahdar. Darth Maul-Fisto 20:01, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Außerdem wird in Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel) erklärt, dass Jedi-Wächter normalerweise gelbe Lichtschwerter haben, junger Mann! ;) Skyrunner 19:31, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Ach ja, im Erweiterten Universum, besonders in und nach der Zeit der Neuen Republik sind Lichtschwerter eh recht "bunt" geworden; da ist von silber, violett bis mattschwarz alles dabei. Skyrunner 19:37, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Danke für die Erklärung Skyrunner! PS.:Es heißt junger Jedi. Darth Maul-Fisto 21:09, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Vorschau right|350px Hallo Darth Maul-Fisto, vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:55, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Hallo Nahdar, :ih habe nur an meiner Benutzerseite was verändert und ich war gerade dabei Eine neue Diskussion auf meiner Diskussionseite einzurichten wobei du mir zuvor gekommen bist. Könntest du mir bitte sagen wo ich (außer auf meinen Seiten) etwas verändert habe. Darth Maul-Fisto 18:06, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Auf deiner Seite, und zwar sieben mal. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:09, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Hallo Nahdar, bist du ein Administraror?????? Weil ich bin ziemlich verwundert darüber das du weißt wie oft iche meine Seite geändert habe. Darth Maul-Fisto 21:12, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Dafür genügt eine einfache Addition bei Betrachtung der Versionen dieser Seite. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:14, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ah so. Danke Ivan. Darth Maul-Fisto 21:17, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Oder einfach, indem man bei Letzte Änderungen sieht, wie oft etwas bearbeitet wurde. Bitte setze vor Beiträge auf Dikussionsseiten immer einen Doppelpunkt (:) mehr als beim Beitrag vor dir (wenn du eine neue Diskussion eröffnest musst du natürlich kein Doppelpunkt setzen) Kit Diskussion 21:20, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Auszeichnungen Wie erhält man eigentlich Auszeichnungen ??? Ich habe ja Schon auf vielen Benutzerseiten mich umgeschaut und habe immer wieder etwas neues entdeckt wie z.B. Order 66 Kekse oder dieses Mitglied ist Jedipedianer. Wie erhält man so etwas ? Darth Maul-Fisto 21:34, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Jedipedianer kann man durch die Vorlage:Jedipedianer werden, die sich jeder einstellen darf. Kekse kann dir ein anderer Benutzer schenken. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:37, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Nach 2 BKs: Kekse bekommt man von anderen geshenkt für besondere Leistungen. Das andere sind Babels. In der Vorlage:Benutzer ist das mit dem Jedipedianer schon enthalten. Nach anderen Babels musst du dich umschauen, was dir gefällt. (die vorlage empfiehlt sich für Benutzerseiten) Kit Diskussion 21:38, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Löschen, Löschen und nochmal Löschen (Ist irgendwann mal Schluss) Lieber Anakin Skywalker, Admiral Ackbar, Manche FanArts die ich hochgeladen habe wurden gelöscht: Das kann ich noch nachvollziehen ABER das mein Bild:Ich.jpg gelöscht worden ist verstehe ich nicht. Das wäre mein 3.FanArt, und ich habe die Informationen erhalten das die Obergrenze hochgeladener FanArts bei 10 liegt. JETZT SPRECHE ICH MAL KLARTEXT: Warum habt ihr den FanArt Datei:Ich.jpg gelöscht. PS: Es nervt total das meine Benutzerseite immer bearbeitet wird. DAS IST MEINE BENUTZERSEITE nicht eure. Darth Maul-Fisto 13:37, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Alle Bilder, auch FanArts müssen eine nachvollziebare Quellenangebe haben. Wenn du das Bild selbst genacht hast, dass schreib das expiziet dazu, dann kann das Bild bleiben. Ein Computer-Verzeichniss als Quelle anzugeben, ist jedoch nicht richtig, da man ja nicht weis, auf welchen Computer sich diese Verzeichniss befindet. Auserdem ist auch immer eine gültige Lizenzangabe nötig. Und dass deine Benutzerseite "immer" bearbeitet wird, stimmt nicht, bisher wurde sie nur einmal von Nahdar Vebb bearbeitet, der einen nicht beendeten font-tag geschlossen hat. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:40, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Hallo Admiral Ackmar, Wieso sollte ich eine Lizenz an meine Fotos machen? Außerdem weiß ich gar nicht wie die Lizenz den Aussehen sollte und was ist ein font-tag. Hilf mir doch bitte. Darth Maul-Fisto 13:47, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Es ist in Deutschland nunmal gesetzlich vorgschreiben, dass ein Bild eine Lizenz haben muss. Wenn du nicht weißt, was du da hinschreiben sollst, nimm einfach . (in der Hochladen-Vorlage bei |Lizenz=) Bezüglich des Font-Tags: Das ist ein Formatierungsbefehl. Als du den nicht geschlossen hatest, sa deine Seite so aus, was Nahdar dann korrigiert hat. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:52, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Was ist mit mit der Quelle??? |Quelle= Fotoappertat Oder was? HELP! Darth Maul-Fisto 14:01, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Nein, Quelle="Dein Name", wobei das entweder dein wirklicher Name oder dein Benutzername sein kann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:03, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Hat Meister Yoda das Lichtschwert erfunden Irgendwo habe ich mal gelesen das Yoda das Lichtschwert erfunden hat. Stimmt das?? Ich kann mir das nämlich gar nicht vorstellen. Darth Maul-Fisto 06:46, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Natürlich nicht. Bei solchen Geschichten kannst du dir sicher sein, dass sie nur erfunden sind. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 08:06, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Artikel abschreiben Ich möchte den Artikel für HK-58 schreiben. Da es diesen Artikel auf Jedipedia nicht gibt, aber auf Wookiepedia, wollte ich wissen ob ich den Text nicht einfach abschreiben könnte? Darth Maul-Fisto 09:56, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Nein, das verbieten JP:OQ. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:38, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Nach BK: NEIN! Abschreiben ist nicht erlaubt! Du musst den Artikel selber schreiben, da die Lizenzen es anders niht zulassen und du auch nur zu 100% sicher bist, dass deine Informationen aus offiziellen Quellen kommen. Star Wars Union, Wookieepieda und all die anderen Portale für soetwas sind keine offizielle Quellen! JP:OQ Kit Diskussion 10:39, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) HK-58 Will mir jemand helfen den Artikel über HK-58 zu erstellen? Wäre cool. Darth Maul-Fisto 12:41, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Inwiefern bräuchtest du denn bei dem Artikel Hilfe? Die beiden Droiden scheinen ja nur in einer einzigen Quelle vorzukommen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:00, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich bräuchte eine Quelle über den Hersteller und ich müsste wissen wer der hersteller war. Darth Maul-Fisto 13:10, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::der Artikel über HK-58 ist jetzt fertig aber es wird angezeigt das der Artikel überarbeitet werden muss. Warum? Darth Maul-Fisto 15:09, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Grade oben drüber steht noch: "Star Wars Union, Wookieepieda und all die anderen Portale für soetwas sind keine offizielle Quellen!" Und dann wird von hier abgeschrieben. Abschreiben ist verboten. Artikel dürfen nur aus Quellen geschrieben werden. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:21, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) (Beschreibungs)Seiten leeren Hallo Darth Maul-Fisto, bitte leere keine Seiten. Wenn du ein Bild oder eine Benutzerseite nicht mehr in der Jedipedia haben willst, stelle bitte einen Löschantrag. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:35, 5. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Und lösche auch keine Diskussionsbeiträge. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:00, 2. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Bitte keine Seiten leeren.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 12:33, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) Benutzerkonten löschen Hallo, ich möchte mein Benutzerkonto bei der Jedipedia löschen. Wie mache ich das? Ich möchte mich endgültig abmelden. Darth Maul-Fisto 11:24, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) Benutzerseite und Löschanträge Hallo Fisto, ich würde dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass deine Benutzerseite im Benutzernamensraum erstellt werden sollte. Wenn du die Seite Darth Maul-Fisto als Benutzerseite haben willst, kann ich sie dir in den Namensraum verschieben, ansonsten wird sie wieder gelöscht. Außerdem solltest du Artikel, die einen Löschantrag besitzen, einfach in Ruhe lassen. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:34, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) :PS: Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du mein Seitendesign benutzt, aber man kann auch Fragen... Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:35, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Sorry ;)Darth Maul-Fisto 12:44, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Soll ich die Seite verschieben oder nicht, bzw. willst du die Seite als Benutzerseite oder nicht? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:45, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) Ja Darth Maul-Fisto 14:31, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) Erste Schritte Hallo Darth Maul Fisto, man wird dir bestimmt schon einige Male diese Seite hier: Erste Schritte nahe gelegt haben. Du solltest wissen, das du nicht der einzige bist, der hier mit Problemen einsteigt. Ich hatte zu Anfang auch viele Probleme mit den Vorschriften und den Regeln hier in der JP klar zu kommen. Doch es hilft wirklich, sich diese paar Zeilen einmal an zu schauen und sich damit zu beschäftigen. Als kleiner Tipp noch nebenher: Man ist hier ja wie du schon fest gestellt hast, sehr schnell mit dem Löschen von Artikeln dabei. Wenn du das nächste mal einen Artikel verfasst oder bearbeitest, lass vorher noch einen etwas erfahrenen Jedipedianer drüber schauen, sonst endet das ganze so wie mit deinem ersten Artikel. Und das wollen wir ja nicht ;-). --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|'Holoarchief''''']] 15:33, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET)